Beautiful Rose
by sirvantman12
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be something not than human? I have. I had that chance right in front of me then he went and took it away, along with my life and heart. Now they're back. Instead of finding some weak human, they find me. A strong shifter & Alpha of a Pack. But I still can't shake the attraction. She's the one I want now. Rosalie. Set after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight fanfiction-Bella/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, just the story ideas for this fan fiction. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Bella's POV**

Pain. That is all there was. I could feel nothing but the pain echoing around my body as my bones broke and shifted. I could feel a presence at the back of my mind, insistent and constant. I used it as a focal point. As long as it was there I would fight the waves of agony.

Then it was gone, and so was the pain. I stood up and shook my body, something that made me pause. I was on 4 legs. I looked down and saw that white paws had replaced my shoes, with a light bluish line of fur splitting them through the middle. I ran and ran, sometimes stumbling as I got used to running on 4 legs. Eventually I reached a stream and there I saw my first glimpse of what I had become. A wolf! If I must say though, I looked quite beautiful. I was huge, towering over the bushes surrounding the stream, with almost pure white fur marked only by 3 patches of almost blue, red and green fur over my eyes and forehead. When I moved my tail came into view and it was tipped with purple fur.

There was a rustling in the bushes and I immediately raised my hackles as I spun round to greet the source of the noise. What emerged were two wolves, one reddish brown and bigger then the other, which was a light grey. I felt that presence at the back of my mind again, this time letting it come in. _Bella?! Is that you? I never knew you were a werewolf._

I jumped as I realized who that voice was. I looked at the reddish brown wolf closely and saw it had his eyes. _Jacob? You're a werewolf?_ The red wolf looked at me in surprise before nodding. Jacob turned around and indicated that I should follow him. As we got closer and closer to the reservation, I could pick out more and more scents, each unique. We reached the centre of the reservation's town, where I saw Sam Uley, Paul, Embry, Seth and a few other childhood friends gathered there. I padded up to Sam as I felt a strong aura coming off of him and sat down in front of him. I guessed he was the Alpha of the pack, which was proved when he spoke up.

"Bella. I never knew you were one of us. It must be your mother who is the wolf, as Charlie has never displayed anything to suggest he is a shifter. Now, as a werewolf yourself, you must submit to your Alpha for there to be peace in the Pack." With that he transformed into a huge black wolf, although it seemed I was bigger, though not more muscular. I felt that presence in my mind again, and this time it was Sam's voice echoing in my head. _Bow down to your Alpha! _My wolf side came out and she growled at Sam, before charging at him with her claws outstretched.

_I will never submit! You are not my Alpha!_ My wolf dodged as Sam came at me, though he managed to claw at my face, causing 3 long wounds to appear in a throbbing instant. Before I could even register anything else she had him pinned to the floor with her teeth around his neck. _I will live with your Pack. I will hunt and protect it, but you are NOT MY ALPHA!_ With that I finally got control of my body and swiftly ran out of the town and back to my home, where I was reminded again of the loss of Edward, the man I thought I had loved with all my being. I had taken my 2 years to get over the pain of him leaving before I realised that I had never loved him in the first place. I took me only 2 months after that to figure out I was gay. I still can't believe that everyone else just left without a word though, especially Alice. We were always close, she was my best friend and they just left me here without a thought towards my feelings. I jumped up to my room, and shifted back into my human body. I looked down and saw that my clothes were still there. That's lucky, I thought they would get ripped. I rushed into the bathroom and washed my face, wiping off all the blood. I looked up and saw that there were 3 scars running diagonally down the left side of my face, running flat with only a slight ridge. At this moment I was glad I was a freakish werewolf, otherwise I probably wouldn't have survived the blood loss a wound like this would have occurred.

"Bella! It's me, Jacob. Can I come up?" I looked towards my bedroom window, remembering all the times that Edward had come through there unannounced. Before it would have made me swoon, but now I was just disgusted that I had let him just come and go whenever he pleased. I walked over to the window and waved him up. My childhood best friend jumped up to the window below and climbed up the rest of the way, landing lightly in my bedroom. He rubbed the back of his neck as he shuffled on his feet. "Jacob, if you want to talk to me, then talk. Otherwise let me sleep." I was starting to get tired and tomorrow was going to be a busy day testing out what I could do, so I wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Umm, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It can be a bit overwhelming when you realize that you weren't quite as human as you once thought." I shook my head at him as I laughed. Really? I used to hang out with vampires, used to wish I could _be_ one. I think being able to turn into a giant wolf wouldn't be that much of a shock. Instead of telling him this, I just assured Jake that I was fine before shooing him out of my room and going to bed. The last thing I heard was 4 wolves howling and the whisper of a foreign voice. _We are coming, Alpha_.

* * *

**Well, that was my first shot at writing fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Bella POV**

I woke up to my alarm playing 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, not really feeling the heat. After washing my hair, I checked in the mirror just to make sure that yesterday was real. Yep, the scars were still there. I thought back to the song my alarm clocked played, 'if today was your last day'. It seems like a fitting thought for what I'm about to go through. How the hell was I supposed to get through explaining to Charlie what has happened to me?! Maybe I should just run away or something. I mean, I haven't gone back to school since Edward left which was almost 2 and a half years ago.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella, are you OK? Have you got up yet?" I quickly Moved over to the door and yanked it open, careful not to rip it off it's hinges. As my face came into view, Charlie paled, before his faced turned a bright red colour that was normally reserved for his blushes. "Hey Charlie. What'd ya want?" He grabbed my shoulders in a vice like grip before shaking me so hard I was glad I was a werewolf.

"What do you mean 'what do I want? Look at your face! What did you do to yourself?" I gulped at the look of fury on his face. However as soon as I thought about telling him, I realised the danger in doing so. If the Pack or Sam decided that he was a risk because he knew about them, I don't doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to kill Charlie. Instead, I turned around and stalked to my still open window. Just as I was about to jump out, I turn around and said to my dad, "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. This is for your own health, but believe me when I say that I am not involved in a gang or something. These scars… they occurred accidently, by someone who didn't understand the circumstances of what they had done." With that I jumped out of the window, my heart heavy with the secret I can never tell my father. Once I had run a safe distance from my house, I took a deep breath and visualised becoming a wolf, in the hopes that I would transform. I felt a slight tugging in my limbs before a low wave of pain washed through my body and I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing in front of me as I stood up on my paws. _I want to test out what I can do before I meet Sam, Jacob._ He nodded and took off, expecting me to follow him. I snorted before following him, easily catching up to his loping form and we ran for several miles before coming to a halt.

I looked around the clearing, it was just before the beach, and had nothing but grass surrounded by huge ancient trees. _ This place looks beautiful, Jacob. _He nodded at me, before explaining that this was the place the Pack trained, but today there was a meeting that involved most of the Pack, so no one would be here. For the next 4 hours Jacob taught me the more aggressive part of being a werewolf, which involved learning how to fight so you can protect yourself, the Pack and the Reservation, which I learned was the Pack's territory. I actually managed to pin Jacob down a few times, using my speed and larger build to outmatch him sometimes. However, it was obvious that I still had a lot to learn and that frustrated me. We lay down to cool off, and watched as the sun went down, a beautiful sight when you were at the reservation.

A grey wolf that I recognised as Leah interrupted our 'chill down time', as Jake called it. _Jacob, Bella. Sam is calling a Pack meeting in which he will introduce Bella as a Packmate and deal with some problems that have cropped up during patrols. _We got up and followed her to the area I was taken to last night, although it now had a huge fire in the middle with logs surrounding it with people sitting on them. I walked up to the fire and sat in front of it before changing back, some people turning their heads before realizing that my clothes were still intact. After that they just stared at me in wonder. I looked at Sam as he stood up and there was immediate silence.

"Packmates and Imprints, I would like to introduce to you a new member of our growing Pack. Her name is Bella and I am sure many of you know her from your childhoods as she came to visit Jacob and Billy at their home. She will be on patrol with Leah and Jacob. I hope you will welcome her properly." At that the entire pack got up and surrounded me, either cheering or patting me on the back. After they had gone back to their seats I was left with Jake and Leah, who was around 5'10" and had black hair, brown eyes and copper skin like the rest of the people on the reservation. Sam then continued with the meeting. "There have also been sightings of 4 large wolves around the area. Until today they were just circling, but now they have crossed the border into our lands. Unless they come here to inform us of their presence they are a threat and are to be killed on sight." There was a spattering of mutterings that continued for a while before Sam raised his hand. Just as he was about to speak, several of the wolves, myself included, stiffened as a few foreign scents wafted our way. There were a few growls and 3 of the wolves shifted, Sam included.

Into the firelight crept 4 wolves that appeared to be slightly smaller than I was in wolf form. There were two who seemed to be siblings, both a light grey, thought the one that stood protectively in front of the other had a bluish line running down it's back, while the other had one red ear. The other two hung back, most likely protecting their backs, one was a whitish green, the other reddish like Jake but with a white collar, paws and tail. The protective sibling looked at me, recognition clear in her eyes, before turning to Sam. Her skin appeared to ripple, before she slowly changed back into her human form, wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. She bowed her head to Sam and me before addressing the Alpha.

"My name is Selene, this is my brother Lowell and the other two are Lyall and Ralphina." She gestured to the wolf she was protecting, before indicating first to the reddish coloured wolf and then to the slightly green one. "We have come seeking our Alpha, who has recently come into her heritage." At that several people, including Sam, looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, but Selene's voice seemed familiar to me, as if I had heard it before.

"You are the person who told me you were coming for me, weren't you?" She nodded in answer. "Why do you think I am your Alpha? I just shifted yesterday." The girl looked at me then at the other wolves, I could feel that pressure at the back of my head again, which was strange as I usually felt it only as a wolf. I opened my mind and I felt a whisper go through my head. _We shall discuss this in more detail later, what I say now is not the full truth, only what can be told to outsiders without permission from our Alpha, which is you._ I nod slightly to show my understanding, so she looked to Sam and continued.

"Our kind is not like your tribe. There are four types of wolf shifters know to our ancestors that reside in America, yours and ours are two of them. We have the innate ability to know who our Alpha is, just like you know what a vampire smells like. We also have the handy ability of being able to change for without destroying our clothes, however our kind is the only one capable of that. We felt our Alpha about to shift nearby a few days ago and so spent a few days searching for them. Yesterday we managed to contact her before she fell asleep but she was unable to reply. Today we decided to reveal ourselves to your Pack and try to enlist your help in finding her. However, it seems as though you have already do so. I would like for our Alpha to accept our Pack." Sam looked shocked and for a few minutes just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Eventually Emily had to shake his arm to bring him back to reality. He looked uncomfortably at me for a second before nodding.

I stood up and walked over to Selene, my palms slightly sweaty with the foreignness of what I was about to do. I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes for some guidance. _Just place your hand over our hearts if we are human and foreheads if we are in wolf form. Then say that as 'Alpha of the, then insert your surname, Pack you accept us as a brethren under the ever watching eye of Artemis. The ask us to repeat that we shall accept you as our Alpha and to obey the customs and traditions of the Eiliminteach Mactíre and the Shadow Laws.'_

I nodded my understanding before reaching out and placing a hand above her heart. I took a deep breath before reciting the words, feeling them flowing out of somewhere within me full of power and strength. "As Alpha of the Swan Pack, I accept you as a brethren under the ever watching eye of Artemis. Repeat after me, 'I accept you, Bella Swan as my Alpha. I will obey the customs and traditions of the Eiliminteach Mactíre and the Shadow Laws.'" After Selene repeated it, I felt a rush of emotion spread through my mind and in an instant I knew all her memories, all her hopes and fears. I opened my eyes and found her looking at me with wide eyes. "You are my Beta." She bowed her head in acceptance, a trait I now knew she had gotten from her Japanese grandmother. I continued on to Lowell then Lyall and Ralphina.

We then all turned to Sam, and as Alpha, I stretched out my hand in friendship. "I wish to make an alliance with the Uley Pack. I wish to share my knowledge, protection and skills with you, and in return ask you for protection, hospitality and a place on your land to call home. We shall be making a territory outside of your own, however it would be nice to socialise with other members of our species and share stories and legends together." Sam discussed with Emily and Jacob before turning to face me.

"Jacob and Emily have been going around asking the Pack's opinion of this request, and apart from Paul and Jared everyone is in agreement with your terms" Using his Alpha voice he repeated the agreements and you could see the power it had over the Pack. I decided there and then that unless absolutely necessary I wouldn't use my Alpha voice. I want my Pack to feel like they can trust me and have enough respect for me that they would follow my requests when I ask them.

We spent the rest of the meeting mingling with the other Pack, and I learnt things about my own that I hadn't learn through memories. I learnt that Selene was older than her brother, and I noticed that the pairs of siblings seemed to be bonding with each other, finding similarities like overbearing older sisters or annoying younger brothers. I noticed that Lyall was very quiet; almost mute, while Ralphina seemed to be out going and social. Eventually it was midnight and so I returned home with my new Packmates, introducing them to Charlie, who seem to love their respectful manners and civil tones. I showed them their rooms for the night and by 2 O'clock was fast asleep in my bed, dreaming about running in the forest chasing after a blonde haired beauty.

**Hey guys, I just realised that I hadn't included a description of the human form of Bella's Packmates and couldn't be bothered to write it into the chapter, or add in lengthy descriptions so I decided to just put them here.**

**Selene Cub: About 5'9" with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a slight tan and a small scar just about her left eyebrow.**

**Lowell Cub: He is 6'2" with slightly long platinum blond hair in a kind of 'prince charming' kind of hairstyle. He has blue eyes with a brown ring around the pupil. He is a bit tanner than his sister.**

**Lyall Greenhorn: He is 6'5" muscular guy (kinda like how Emmett looks). He had a buzz cut so it is hard to know what colour hair he has. He has brown eyes and has multiple scars. He tends to wear muscle shirts.**

**Ralphina Smith: She is 5'3" with waist length black hair and purple and dark blue highlights. She has bright blue eyes and quite tanned skin. She always has a huge collection of bracelets on her arms.**

**By the way Bella is about 5'11". Yeah, she had a growth spurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, I am working on the basis that Bella was a very bright kid and skipped a year when she was younger. So in this it's like she was held back a year. Also, I apologise if I get any of the American terms incorrect because I'm English, so any corrections or information about American school year dates would be appreciated.**

Chapter 3:

**Bella POV**

(3 months later)

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I raised my head from my pillow, staining to see the time. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" I heard laughing behind the door. I guessed it was Lowell because he loved to tease me about getting up late. We had moved into the house we had made around 2 weeks earlier and I was still getting used to the new design, so it wasn't a bit surprise to anyone when I tripped on the edge of my side table and fell flat on my face as I was heading to the door. The house filled with the sound of laughter and I came downstairs with a scowl on my face.

I was still attending Fork's High School because I missed the rest of my last school year twice. I had managed to get a place 2 months ago when school started so I was a 19 year old and in my senior year. I went from being a whole year in front of my age group to being one year behind it. The rest of my Pack were 18, a year younger than me and all in my year. I followed everyone to the car, juggling a huge sandwich in one hand and the car keys in the other. I got in the car stuffing my face to ease the rumblings of my stomach. If there was one thing bad about being a shifter it was the constant need for food. Thank god we have fast metabolism. I waited for everyone to get in the car, Ralphina being the last one as usual. I swear that girl takes more time with her makeup than I do with my entire morning routine.

"Hey, has anyone heard about the new students arriving today? Apparently they were supposed to come when Bella came back but they were delayed, something about there being complications with their dying grandmother." Ralphina had leaned in while giving us the 'low down' on the new students and was now breathing down my neck.

"Ralphy, if you don't sit back in your seat I will sit you down for you." She squeaked and sat down, her face mock sacred. We drove the rest of the way to school with Selene and Lowell arguing about something that happened yesterday, with Raphy interrupting them with her impute every now and then. Lyall sat next to me with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face showing that he was happy. I had gotten better at reading his emotions using his body and facial language and so found it easier to know how to talk to him. The first couple of weeks were hell as I tried to find ways of communicating with him without Lyall blowing up in my face and trying to fight me.

After what seemed like hours to me we reached Forks High School and I eagerly got out of the car to escape the constant arguments that the siblings managed to get into. I walked hurriedly into school and into the music block where I played guitar until it was time for the first lesson of the day for me, Advanced Mathematics. Most people would sit and groan at this but I was a maths lover and so eagerly went to my class. Time passed quickly and soon it was Lunch. I met up with my Pack at the locker, but as we were walking to the lunch hall I was dragged away by a teacher, who stated that the principal wanted to talk to me.

I was dragged all the way to the principal's office, where I was pushed gently onto a chair and told to wait for the principal to be ready to see me. When I was finally called 10 minutes had gone by and I was sure all the good food had gone. When my name was called I stood up and sauntered over to the door, opening it and standing in the middle of the room, not taking the seat offered. He sighed before looking at me. "Bella, I know you have had a tough couple of years dealing with the personal issue your father told me about. However, I can't have you missing much more school. You are lucky that you were a year ahead of your age group; otherwise we probably would have forced you to go. Make sure that you are on your best behavior and that you are punctual and have good grades otherwise there could be some interference from the State. Missing 2 and a half years of school at once if not good. You may leave now." I just stood there for a moment, shocked by his bluntness. I slowly shook my head in amusement before turning around and leaving the office. I smiled at his secretary before walking back to the lunch hall, which was full of noise, even more so than usual. As I scanned the room to see where my Pack mates were sitting and came across a sight that made my blood run cold. Glancing around wildly I found my friends and stared at them accusingly.

They must have known. They must have known the Cullens were back.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't believe how excited everyone was. We had all thought Bella dead when Alice had a vision of her writhing on the forest floor then everything going dark. At the time we thought she was dead, that we had failed to protect her and everyone felt it. Even I felt the pain and in that moment I realised that she meant a whole lot more to me than I ever thought. Edward went off on a self-hatred campaign and I divorced Emmett, who had apparently seen it coming a mile away. I loved him, but he was not my mate only the person who I had chosen to be my confident and the keeper of part of my heart.

We came back when Alice had another vision, which contained to our surprise Bella, playing the guitar. My heart soared with happiness when I found out that Bella was still alive, but so did Edward's. I demanded that we go back, she was fine and seemed to be happy, but Edward was still against it. The family was too happy to see Bella alive though and so to Edward's dismay- and my obvious delight- we left for Forks immediately. Alice had enrolled us as soon as we got there, but the Volturi asked for a visit and set us back by several months. By the time we had arrived at Forks, the school year was in full swing. As I walked through the car park I looked at the humans in scored, my Ice Queen façade on. My time with Bella had increased my tolerability for human blood and I could thankfully walk through school without feeling the need to bite someone.

We got our schedules, going through the boring human greetings as we did. I could never understand the need for some of the politeness that humans had, after all they didn't live for eternity so at some point the grudges stopped. We went to our first classes, mine being chemistry with Alice. The day passed by slowly for me, being surrounded by the same mindless dribble that I had heard for the past few decades. Schools never changed, even though they were supposed to keep up with the times. You sat at a desk and listened to someone of a supposedly higher intelligence lecture you for an hour about something you probably would never need, while the students around you talked, drooled on a desk as they slept or made eyes with their partners.

When lunch came by I was so glad that I almost forgot to act human, though Alice foresaw me rushing out of my seat at inhuman speed and yanked me back before I I could move. Sometimes I loved that annoying gift of hers. I walked at the ridiculously slow pace to the lunch hall and got some random junk food that I wouldn't be eating anyway and went to sit down at the table Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting at. Great, I thought to myself, now Eddie is going to be wining about going to see Bella now and I'll be stuck hearing him. I looked around spotting a group of new people that weren't here 2 years ago. They all had the same feel about them. Nature surrounded them and yet they put me on edge. They had no discernible scent, which was strange, and they all held a stance of power and awareness normally found in soldiers. I snuck a glance towards Jasper and whispered in vampire speed to him. "They look like soldiers. They stand like you." The slightly constipated look on his face turned to surprise and he glanced over at the group who were now standing quietly and looking towards the hall doors with sheepish expressions on their face.

I was curious and turned to see what they were staring at. The sight that met me took my breath away. The most beautiful being in all of creation was standing there, looking like an angel in heaven's wrath. She stared just behind me with a look of absolute fury on her face, glaring at the vampire behind me whose face had turned into one of uttermost joy, it suffused his face and made me turn away from him and back to the angel before me, unable to stand the jealous feeling that welled in my chest. It was Bella. She was as beautiful as the day I had met her, even more beautiful as she had a confidence and wildness about her that drew me in.

I watched as she stalked up to our table, and as quick as a snake her hand lashed out, coming so close to me I could feel her hand brush my skin causing me to shudder in delight. A loud sound echoed through the now silent hall, sounding very much like flesh hitting granite, followed by a loud thud. I turned around and found Edward on his ass on the floor holding his cheek, more out of surprise and a need to cover the cracks that had formed from the strength of the punch. He slowly removed his hand as the last of the cracks disappeared and our table looked at Bella dumbfound. She glared at my older brother again before looking us all in the eye, giving us nods in greeting. When she finally came to me, it was like my world stopped- as cheesy as that might sound. I fell into her deep, dark brown eyes, which had small flecks of green and blue in them that I hadn't noticed before. I gave her a soft smile, quite unlike any sneer or growl or bitchy face that she had seen so far from me. To my surprise she gave on back, the smile illuminating her face to an almost ethereal beauty in my opinion. She opened her mouth and spoke in a husky deeper voice than what she had before.

"Hello Rosalie."

**I just hate cliff hangers, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anything that is in **_**Bold Italics **_**is Bella's wolf and the Pack's thoughts (when they are communicating) are in **_Italics_**.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I looked at Rosalie for a moment, waiting for her to respond to my greeting. When it looked like she wasn't I waved my hand in her face. She started and looked at me with her mouth open and her eyes clearly displaying her shock. Unfortunately for me, the moment my eyes connected to hers there was a tug in my heart. The world shrunk to the size of a singe undead being that was right in front of me, while my wolf howled in delight. _**Mate! **_I growled low at that thought and tried to shove it back down. After a few seconds of wrestling with my wolf- who wanted to take Rosalie's perfect body right there and then- I managed to focus on Rosalie, who had just started to speak.

"Hello, Bella. I apologise, I was not paying attention." I nodded my acceptance, sure that she had just felt the pull that I had. After all, weren't vampires supposed to know who their mate was? "Sorry for leaving so suddenly but we were called away to look after Esme's sick mother. She was dying and we decided to move in with her until she died." I nodded, knowing that that wasn't the real answer, that she was only covering up the reason their absence due to the prying human eyes. We both knew that they had left because of Edward. I nodded and was about to about to greet the rest of the table that I haven't even glanced at yet, when I was yanked hard by my arm and marched off to the table where my Pack was sitting.

I growled at the interruption and scowled at Selene as she sat back down on her seat. "Sorry, Bella-Bells but we were getting worried and that dude with the bronze mop looked kinda angry." I growled even louder when she mentioned Edward. I never even realized that he was there when I was talking to my mate. I moved to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Lowell, who shook his head when I looked at him. "Don't." I looked at him in shock, as that was the first word I heard him say in 4 days. Shrugging I turned around in my seat to gaze at Rosalie, who was staring back at me with at least a small amount of longing and a large amount of begging in her eyes. I knew she was asking for forgiveness for abandoning me and while I didn't like what they did, I knew they had been manipulated by that shitbag of an ex-boyfriend called Edward. I smiled at her, my eyes full of forgiveness.

I stayed that way for the rest of lunch, my food in my lap as I stared at Rosalie across the room. My Pack made several teasing remarks that I merely waved off, not letting them distract me from the undead beauty. Eventually the bell rang and she left so I got up to dispose of the rubbish on my tray. As I walked by Rosalie's seat, I caught a bit of her scent and was rooted to the spot with surprise. I breathed in deep again and shuddered with pleasure. She smelled like honey and roses. When I looked up at my Pack they were looking at me with amused expressions on their faces. They gestured for me to follow them and when I didn't, dragged me out of the hall.

I walked to the last lesson of my day, Biology As walked to my seat, I noticed that someone was sitting next to it. They had long, blonde, luscious hair- Rosalie. I swallowed loudly thinking how ironic it was that she was sitting in what used to be Edward's seat. There must be something about that seat that draws in people who could change my life. I sat down quickly when a young teacher I didn't know- she must have been new- walked in. I slid in next to my mate and pulled out my books. My hands were sweating and my heart was racing with nerves, but I tried to calm it down, knowing that it must be difficult for Rosalie to sit next to me.

I looked towards the front and nodded my head in greeting to the teacher when she called my name. She smiled back at me before finishing the register and addressing the class. "Hello class, my name is Miss Greenham and I will be your biology teacher for this year. Now, I would've liked to give you guys a long speech about what's going on this school year, what the projects are going to be about and when the exams are, but instead I have decided to leave it a mystery for now so that I can see the look on your faces when I give you the closest compulsory project. Today will just be a lecture for you to write down notes and put up your hand if you want me to repeat something or slow down a bit. By the way, the person you're sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year, so I hope you like your partner." Miss Greenham grinned evilly at the last part as a chorus of groans echoed through the class. I smiled though, as it gave me a chance to talk to Rosalie and get to know her. Something that I couldn't and didn't want to do before.

I turned in my seat and looked at Rosalie. She slowly moved her head towards me as Miss Greenham started her lecture about stuff we had learned when I was last in school. I gazed into Rosalie's golden eyes as I smiled what Ralphina calls my 'pant's off' smile. Rosalie's eyes showed a small amount of shock and quite a bit of lust in them as I slowly reached out and took her hand. "So, what are you and the family going to do know you're back and know know I'm still here? I would love to meet up with you guys again, because hanging out with Emmett and Alice was so much fun." When I spoke about her siblings I saw a flash of something that looked like jealousy go through her eyes, which just made me smile wider.

"Well, I will have to discuss it with my family, but I would love for you to come over. We could use the time to get to know each other more as I was not very kind or friendly to you before, Bella." I shivered as she said my name. It rolled off her tongue like a river off a cliff. I noticed though that she hadn't spoken for her family, only talking about what we would be doing. I filled with joy as I realized she really was jealous- and of her family no less! _**Good, she cares about us,**_ my wolf told me. Although I must admit she must still think I'm straight, as I've never given her reason to think otherwise.

"So, Rosalie. Where were you guys earlier? I'm sure I would have noticed you before now?" I lowered my voice slightly before continuing. "Did Edward smell me and demand you leave or go crazy or something?" She shook her head before replying.

"No, no, Bella. We just arrived later than we planned. Edward wanted to go on a last minute hunt so that he didn't feel tempted if you or your scent lingered in the town. We arrived just before lunch because of him." I nodded and we focused on the lesson that neither of us needed- Rosalie because she had done it many times before and me because I had already learned this when I was younger. Being a child genius was helpful sometimes. My mind wandered back to what Rosalie had said. There seemed to be an undercurrent of anger and frustration in her tone and face as she spoke of her brother that hadn't been there before the Cullens had left me. Something had happened while they were away to isolate Edward from the family. There was also the fact that Edward thought he had such little control over his bloodlust that my scent- no matter how old it was- would make him want to feed. I was only a few months old shape shifter with unknown levels of power and control over water, earth, fire and spirit that could off at any moment and _he _was talking about the dangers of his 'lack of control'. I scoffed quietly to myself before I remembered something else.

"Hey, Rosalie. Is Edward still obsessed with me then? If that's true then tell him 'thank you' from me, because without him I wouldn't have realized I was gay." Rosalie nodded distractedly before she sitting up so fast that she almost fell off her chair, only her vampire reflexes saving her from doing just that. I laughed quietly to myself as I watched her stutter while staring at me in shock. I just realised that no matter how stony her face may seem, her eyes will always give away her true emotions.

"Y-you are gay? When did that happen?" I think that was the first time I've ever heard Rosalie Hale stutter. I found it quite amusing that I, Bella Swan could get her to do that. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to speak when the guy behind us that reminded me of Mike and Jessica combined butted in.

"Bella here has been Fork's resident lesbian for quite a while now. When she came out she was like all 'I thought I was a lesbian for a while now, but it was the break up with Edward that opened my eyes to the fact that I didn't really love him or any other guy I dated.' Then she punched a dude in the face when he called her a dyke. Broke my heart and other's too when she came out." I remembered his name now, it was Leo and he was the high school's player/head jock guy.

I opened my mouth to reply when someone cut me off again, this time it was Rosalie. She turned around and leaned forwards glaring at Leo. "Look, Neanderthal. If I want your opinion I will ask for it. If I ask someone a question, I do not expect you or anyone else to butt in, all right? You may not remember, but I am Rosalie Hale, Queen Bitch and Ice Queen at this school. No one has taken that place and no one ever will, so I suggest that you shut up, stop listening in on people's _private_ conversations and pay attention. You never know, maybe you might need some of this shit." With that, the awkward slightly shy Rosalie I had been talking to had disappeared and the Ice Queen that I had known was back. Although, when she turned to look at me, there was a softness in her eyes and mouth that wasn't there before.

The lesson finished without any more incidents, although Rosalie didn't speak with me again. As we packed up, she gave me a sly smile before picking up her bag and leaving. I sighed wistfully as I stared at the door, before Leo elbowed me in the ribs, jerking me out of my trance. "I wouldn't bother being nice to her, Bella, she seems to be a real bitch when she's annoyed." He told me. I growled at him for insulting my mate before turning and fast walked to my car. Everyone was there waiting for me with huge grins on their faces.

"Sooo, how did the lesson with your mate go? Get a bit of foreplay done? Or were you going with the boring get-to-know-you approach?" I sighed as I realised that I now had to deal with an excited Ralphina for the rest of the day.

"Ralphy, what did I tell you about personal information?" I asked her sternly. I didn't really want anyone to hear about what had happened in class, especially when the Cullens were in the parking lot.

"Not to discuss it outside of the den. I'm sorry but I was just so excited that you'd…" I quickly muffled the rest of her sentence before glaring at her. _Sorry, Alpha. I forgot._ I sighed before lifting my hand from her mouth. I told them to get in the car and I drove off in silence. By the time we had come back from hunting, it was dark so I got Lyall to make us some dinner, as he was the best cook out of all of us. It always surprised me when he got up to cook but I guess that you can't judge a book by it's cover. When I got into bed that night I thought about what I would have to do tomorrow. I groaned as I realised that I had to warn the Uley Pack that the Cullens had come back. I lay on my back for a minute before realizing something. I could make my pack come with me too! _Guys, we have to wake up at 4:30 tomorrow because I have to meet up with the Quileutes. It's compulsory for everyone!_ I grinned widely as I heard groans come from below me. Tomorrow might actually be fun.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella's gay! I-I never knew. I jumped for joy, doing an almost Alice-like spin in the air. I stopped as I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I was home but if it was Edward that was behind me then I would probably gone off at him for leaving her behind again. Ever since we had left I had felt this strange emptiness in my undead heart. It had gotten so bad that I had to divorce Emmett as I did not want to bring him down with me. However, now it had been filled again and I knew why. Bella was my mate! I heard the person behind me clear their throat so I turned around because they were down wind from me. "Oh, Emmett. I did not see you there." He grinned at me and I realised that I was in for some serious teasing.

"I'm happy that you're happy again, Rosie." I blinked because I had not been expecting that. "I saw how you were eyeing Bella at lunch so if you decide to tap that can I watch?" I groaned when he said that. I should have realized that would happen. I wacked him on the back of his head and he grinned sheepishly when I turned my infamous glare on him. He shrunk back a bit before heading off to play his video games. People might not know this but Emmett can be rather perceptive. He knows when people need their space so I'm glad he gave me mine. I turned around and smiled at the moon. I had never noticed how beautiful it was, but I think I'm going to start enjoying nature a lot more now. After all, my mate was a wolf.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that, I just had to add in a Rosalie POV that showed how she reacted to Bella's declaration. I'm sorry for not updating but I've had 2 weeks of exams that aren't over yet and I spent a lot of time revising for them.**

**Any constructive criticism would be helpful. :^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for how long it took me to update. However, here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Rosalie POV**

I sat down with my family, sighing as I realized that Edward had probably told Carlisle about Bella still being here. We had all thought she would have moved to University by now, after all she used to be little-miss-smarty-pants when we were last in Forks. God, even my insults were suffering under my infatuation. I growled low as Carlisle and Edward walked into the main room where the family was sitting. They were the reason we'd left and they were the reason I had felt so empty for the past 2 years. Those two idiots had ripped apart this family; Esme was so much more withdrawn from Carlisle and the family now. She was the only person I had ever looked up to as a mother figure and I had to see her heart-break every time Carlisle was near her. Jasper's controlled had worsened with all the anger and resentment that had built up and now he was almost constantly locked in his room. I looked at Alice, who seemed to have lost some of that bubbly excitement that used to engulf her, and as for Emmett, well I had never seen him smile so little in my entire time with him.

"Why the hell have you brought us here, Carlisle? I really don't want to have to put up with your presence and that of Dickward any more than I have to." The two vampires hissed at me and I bared my teeth at them. I chuckled as they shrank back, no one messed with me when I was in a mood. I really just wanted to see Bella again. Carlisle sat down near Esme, while Edward stood to the right of him.

"Well, Rosalie, Edward and I have called you together to discuss several things. Firstly, there seems to be another wolf pack around Forks and they shall be meeting us here in about an hour. I expect you to be courteous at all times as this time the house is inside their territory so we will not have the luxury of having a Treaty line to fall back behind. Secondly, I have been told that Bella is still here in Forks, so I do not want any of you to befriend her until Edward as decided if he wants to be close to her as her mate again." I felt a sudden rage burst through me when he said that. Who the hell was he to decide whom we befriended or not? It was his and Edward's decision to move this family and ultimately tear us apart. I stood up and glared at the man I once viewed as my father.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if we want to talk to and reconnect with Bella then it is not up to you or Eddie boy over there to stop us, only Bella has that right. She was family before we left and if she wants to see us again then don't even think about telling us no. You. Are. Not. My. Coven. Leader. Or. Father. Any. More!" I stressed, my hands had clenched into fists and I knew that if I had glanced in a mirror my eyes would be pitch-black. I felt Alice, Emmett and Esme stand behind me in support while Jasper stood in the middle, clearly not wanting to go against his mate, but torn between her and the man who had helped him control his blood lust and given him a life worth living. He sent out calming waves into the room and we all relaxed slightly, sitting back down in our chairs. We sat there in silence for a while before the sound of running and panting reached our ears. They were here.

My family and I stood up as one, years of living and sharing a space together coordinating our movements, even if we no longer loved as one. I walked out behind Edward and Carlisle, followed by Esme and Alice with Emmett and Jasper bringing up the rear. We stood in front of the tree line that hid our house from the rest of the world, waiting for the wolves to come out. They didn't keep us waiting long. The sound of running slowed and decreased in volume until we couldn't hear them anymore. They had purposely run loudly to allow us time to come out. That surprised me; they actually had manners, unlike the mutts from the reservation.

I heard my family gasp and quickly lifted myself from my musings and was met by one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Out of the forest emerged 5 of the most beautiful wolves I have ever seen. They were taller than the Quileute wolves and their fur seemed to shine in the sun. They stood in a line before us and I took the time to take them in. On the far left was a huge grey wolf, larger and slightly more bulky than the rest, with a streak of greenish fur running across his back and several scars scattered his body. On the far right was a slight black wolf that was constantly moving, even if it was just a twitch of her ears- one of which was completely covered in reddish fur. Next to her was another reddish female wolf that seemed to be the Beta of the Pack, although her paws were covered in bluish fur and the tip of her tail was green. On the left next to the huge wolf was what seemed to be the brother of the red wolf, with similar colouring but was slightly smaller and had only blue paws.

When my eyes drifted over to their Alpha, my breath caught in my throat. She was the most magnificent animal I had ever seen. My undead heart seemed to beat once and my mouth fell open. She was huge; while most of the wolves were around 7 ½ feet in height she was just over 8 feet tall. She had snow-white fur that looked so smooth to touch and her muscles rippled every time she moved. On her brow she had dark blue, dark red and emerald-green patches of fur, while her tail was tipped with violet fur. Her blue eyes locked on mine and it seemed like I should know them. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of a very whiney voice.

"Carlisle, I can't read them! I wouldn't trust them, we don't what they might do if we turn our backs on them." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Edward, if _humans_ can get along without knowing everyone's thoughts and secrets then we can too. Maybe if we know what they want in exchange for their permission to stay here then we can decide about how we react. Why don't we just talk to them and see their terms." I looked at Jasper, he rarely talked now, but it seemed as though he was taunting Eddie. I looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, before we start could one of you please turn back into your human form as it would be more helpful for the rest of my family to understand what is happening? I would like to discuss the terms of the treaty we are to have." We stood still as the wolves looked at each other. Their Alpha turned to look at me, amusement shining in her eyes. She turned around and walked into the tree line. A minute later a tall woman with brown hair emerged. As she stepped into the sunlight we gasped. She was the last person we thought would be a wolf. She was the soul of our family that we had left behind. Bella was a shape shifter.

**Bella POV**

The look on their faces when I walked out of the trees was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. I grinned at Rosalie as I moved to stand in front of my Pack. "Well, Carlisle. What are your terms for the Treaty?" I look at his shocked face before moving my gaze to Edward. At the joyful look on his face, I frown and turn to glance at Rosalie before smiling at the rest of the Cullens. I knew that they had nothing to do with their leaving and I had already forgiven them months ago. I turned back towards the head of the family with my eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Um, well. It's nice to see you again Bella. How are you?" I growled at him. I used to think of him as a father figure, but after they left I realised that he was nothing but a control freak that hide behind a mask of compassion. After he had left, I looked into the hospital records and it seemed like his patients had been drugged more heavily than they should have been. What ever Carlisle had done to them I would find out, but for that I needed him there, so I decided to allow the Cullens into my territory. When I found out that Rosalie was my mate, well that sealed the deal.

"Carlisle, you will get to the point or there will be no Treaty. I have not forgiven you or Edward and I won't be doing so anywhere in the near or far future." Edward and Carlisle shuffled on their feet. Carlisle looked up at me and straightened.

"Well, I-we-would like to have permission to hunt on your lands, for my children to go to school here in Forks and for myself to work in the hospital. We in turn shall not kill or hurt the people of this town or those in your territory nor turn one in this area." I looked at Selene. _What do you think? Should I let them stay?_ She rolled her eyes, giving me a look. _You know what the answer to that is, Bella. Of course the Cullens will be staying, else your mate leaves too._ I sigh, knowing my Beta was right. "Fine, Carlisle. But when you work in the hospital I shall have one of my father's men looking over you. I will not be as lenient as the wolves down in La Plush. We shall be making random check ups as my Pack have trusted other supernatural creatures before and were betrayed. Remember to keep your tempers down at school and when around Sam's Pack. We are allies with them, so unless they violate Treaty you are to keep a cool head around them. You will also make sure that neither you or Edward are in the same room with me or a member of my Pack without someone else there. Other than that, you are free to roam around as you please in our territory."

With that I nodded a goodbye to them and gestured for Edward and Carlisle to leave. "I would like some time with the rest of the family, if you wouldn't mind?" They nodded and walked back into the house, Dickward occasionally looking back at me with longing clear on his face. I don't know why I even thought I liked him. _Neither do I sis, neither do I. _I grinned at Ralphina when she said that and got a cheeky smile back. I motioned for the rest of the Cullens to follow me into the woods, with my Pack popping behind some trees to change as we walked to our home.

After my Pack and the Cullens had sat down in the living room of the Pack house,I went over and gave all the vampires a hug, starting with Esme and ending with Rosalie. When I hugged my mate I couldn't help but nuzzle her hair and kiss her neck lightly, though from the small shiver that ran through her body I knew she liked it. I then sat down of the arm of Rosalie's chair, as I couldn't help but be close to her. "So, how have you been? I missed you guys when you left, especially my best friend. Although, I have to say that I didn't miss the shopping trips." Alice laughed and hugged me again, saying how much she had missed me over an over again.

We spent a little while just talking about our time away from each other, getting the familiarity back that we used to have. I had truly missed these talks. Eventually though, they asked about my scars. I stared at Alice after she asked that, her face was fun of sadness. "Alice, don't worry. While they might not be the prettiest scars ever, I am proud of how I got them." She nodded and told me to tell them how I got them. When I got to the part where Sam tried to attack me, Rosalie gripped my hand tightly while Emmett laughed.

"Well done, Bella. I wish I could have seen that! Hey, you and I should have a wrestling match to see who is stronger now that you're a shape shifter." I grinned at Emmett and nodded. He jumped up and started hopping around fist pumping the air. We were all laughing when Alice froze up, her eyes taking on the glazed over look that I had come to recognise as her 'I'm-having-a-vision' look. "Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her in concern. She shook her head to clear it before answering.

"Oh, nothing. We should be heading back soon before Edward and Carlisle come looking for us. I want to meet up with you again, though. I want my best friend back!" She grinned at me before bounding up and gliding out of the room with Emmett and jasper in tow. "Oh, by the way Rosie. You have 6 minutes and 35 seconds before Edward comes looking for you. You know how he's been since you and Emmett broke up!" I heard her say. Thank god for wolf hearing! I was bouncing up and down on the armchair with a big grin on my face. _**She is ours now, Bella. Nothing stands in our way. **_I agreed with my wolf, but I wanted to get to know Rosalie a bit before we got to the mating stage. _Although, a couple of hot make out sessions wouldn't hurt_. I glance at Lowell and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Could you guys leave for a little while? I want to talk to Rose _alone_ without you listening in." My Pack grumbled a bit but eventually left with Lyall of all people winking at me as they ran out of the house.

I looked down at Rosalie who was sitting with her legs crossed showing a lot of leg as her dress had hitched up. I trailed my eyes up her body, lingering slightly on her chest before continuing up to her eyes, which were a lustful black. I couldn't help but lean closer to her, but before our lips could touch, I heard my Pack come back. I leaned away and watched as my mate's golden eyes flashed with rejection and hurt before her infamous walls came up. "My Pack are coming back, mate." I whispered to her and she smiled brightly at me. Rosalie leaned forwards and brushed her soft, plump lips against my cheek before moving towards my ear.

"I'm glad you feel it too, Bella. I thought I might have had to tie you to my bed and have my way with you before it clicked in your pretty head. I may just do that anyway though. After all, you are my mate." I shivered when I felt her slightly sharper than normal teeth nip at my ear and neck, leaving her mark on my skin. Before I could move to do the same, she had gone, the wind she created stirring the strands of hair on my face. I sighed when I felt her leave the near area, cursing my Pack mates as they strolled into the living room laughing.

"Sorry, Alpha. Didn't mean to stop you from getting some. We all know you would have been less stiff after that." With a mock roar I leapt towards Lowell and Ralphina, who both stood there giggling at Lowell's remark.

"Unless you want to be on guard duty with the Uley pack, I suggest that you both run. Now!" I heard Selene and Lyall laughing as I chased the others around the house. Yep, today had just been great.


End file.
